1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of orthodontics and, more particularly, to computer-automated separation of a model of teeth.
2. Description of the Background Art
Tooth positioners for finishing orthodontic treatment are described by Kesling in the Am. J. Orthod. Oral. Surg. 31:297-304 (1945) and 32:285-293 (1946). The use of silicone positioners for the comprehensive orthodontic realignment of a patient""s teeth is described in Warunek et al. (1989) J. Clin. Orthod. 23:694-700. Clear plastic retainers for finishing and maintaining tooth positions are commercially available from Raintree Essix, Inc., New Orleans, La. 70125, and Tru-Tain Plastics, Rochester, Minn. 55902. The manufacture of orthodontic positioners is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,186,623; 5,059,118; 5,055,039; 5,035,613; 4,856,991; 4,798,534; and 4,755,139.
Other publications describing the fabrication and use of dental positioners include Kleemann and Janssen (1996) J. Clin. Orthodon. 30:673-680; Cureton (1996) J. Clin. Orthodon. 30:390-395; Chiappone (1980) J. Clin. Orthodon. 14:121-133; Shilliday (1971) Am. J. Orthodontics 59:596-599; Wells (1970) Am. J. Orthodontics 58:351-366; and Cottingham (1969) Am. J. Orthodontics 55:23-31.
Kuroda et al. (1996) Am. J. Orthodontics 110:365-369 describes a method for laser scanning a plaster dental cast to produce a digital image of the cast. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,459.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,895; 5,474,448; 5,454,717; 5,447,432; 5,431,562; 5,395,238; 5,368,478; and 5,139,419, assigned to Ormco Corporation, describe methods for manipulating digital images of teeth for designing orthodontic appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,405 describes a method for digitally imaging a tooth and determining optimum bracket positioning for orthodontic treatment. Laser scanning of a molded tooth to produce a three-dimensional model is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,198. U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,219 describes a method for laser scanning a tooth model and milling a tooth mold. Digital computer manipulation of tooth contours is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,607,305 and 5,587,912. Computerized digital imaging of the jaw is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,202 and 5,340,309. Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,549,476; 5,382,164; 5,273,429; 4,936,862; 3,860,803; 3,660,900; 5,645,421; 5,055,039; 4,798,534; 4,856,991; 5,035,613; 5,059,118; 5,186,623; and 4,755,139.
In one aspect, a computer-implemented method separates a plurality of three-dimensional polygonal objects, the objects having a plurality of edges. The method includes selecting two points on one or more objects; determining a piece-wise continuous curve on the surface of the objects based on the two points; and separating the objects based on the piece-wise continuous curve.
Implementations of the above aspect may include one or more of the following. The determining a piece-wise continuous curve on the surface of the three-dimensional polygonal objects may include determining a local curvature for each edge of each object; generating a cost function based on the local curvature and length of the edge; and determining the shortest path based on the cost function. The method also includes generating a set of control points to create a fitting surface based on the shortest path. The fitting surface can be used to separate the object into two portions. The fitting surface can be expressed as a function such as a spline function. The fitting surface can be interactively adjusted. The method includes interactively highlighting a separated portion such as a border of the portion. The generating the fitting surface includes identifying one or more points on the object. The method includes determining a shortest path between the points and the fitting surface. The method also includes minimizing the curvature along the fitting surface. The fitting surface can be adjusted by moving one or more points on the object. The cutting surface can be adjusted by moving one or more nodes. Alternatively, the cutting surface can be adjusted by: specifying a point on the cutting surface and between two nodes; and adjusting the point to vary the cutting surface. The object can be a tooth. The shortest path can be used to segment the object into two portions. The method also includes displaying a plane having a surface specified by a plurality of nodes; adjusting one or more nodes to modify the surface of the plane; and applying the plane to the object. A handle can be provided to adjust each orientation of the plane. The method includes adjusting one or more nodes further comprises dragging and dropping the one or more nodes. In one implementation where the object includes two joined teeth to be separated, the method includes receiving an initial digital data set representing the two joined teeth, representing the two joined teeth as a teeth mesh; applying a fitting surface to the teeth mesh; identifying an intersecting line between the teeth mesh and fitting surface; and generating two separated teeth based on the intersecting line. The method also includes rendering a three-dimensional (3D) graphical representation of the separated teeth. A human user can modify the graphical representation of the teeth.
In another aspect, a computer program, residing on a tangible storage medium, is used to determine a piece-wise continuous curve on the surface of a three-dimensional polygonal object, the object having a plurality of edges. The program includes executable instructions operable to cause a computer to: apply a local curvature calculation to each edge of the object; generate a cost function based on the local curvature and length of the edge; and determine the shortest path based on the cost function.
In another aspect, a method for use in separating a computer model of teeth includes receiving a data set that contains a 3D representation of one or more teeth, calculating a local curvature calculation for each edge of the teeth; generating a cost function based on the local curvature and length of the edge; determining the shortest path by minimizing the cost function; determining a fitting surface for the shortest path; and applying the fitting surface to the teeth to separate the teeth.
In yet another aspect, a computer-implemented method separates first and second portions of a tooth by defining a cutting surface intersecting the first and second portions by specifying two points; and applying the cutting surface to the tooth to separate the tooth into two portions.